1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a texture reproduction system and method, and a chroma correction system and method for presence enhancement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presence is a higher order concept including both realism and immersion, and comprehensively deals with the immersion generated by a human visual perceptual attribute and the realism generated on a premise of a sensibility of a remembered object.
A conventional texture enhancement method enhances at least one of detail and an edge using a simple digital filter based on only a geometric attribute. Accordingly, an image processing is performed being inappropriate for a feature of each texture provided by image contents, and is known as an image enhancement scheme unrelated to the presence. Since the conventional texture enhancement method enhances the texture by enhancing only the at least one of the detail and the edge using the digital filter of signal Y, the conventional texture enhancement method increases the realism.